After a Hundred Years
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: This fic is set in one of the booksepisodes called Showdown at the Mall. For those who aven't readwatched it, I have put in a description of what happened in the bookepisode inside. This is my personal version of the episodebook. PLEASE R&R!


**Chapter 1**

_This is for those who haven't seen, or read _Showdown at the Mall.

_Sabrina's witch of a cousin, Tanya, has been sent over to live with her in the mortal world to teach her that a witch, even a full witch, must respect mortals. Unfortunately, Tanya seems to think that she is superior to Sabrina just because she is a full witch while Sabrina is only a half and is hell bent on making Sabrina's life a living hell. She even turned Salem into a pink stuffed cat for a short period of time, so Sabrina instructed him to make himself scarce. In Chapter 8, Tanya traps Sabrina in a cupboard when she is mad with her for no reason. _

_Here's the most recent excerpt:_

Without a hint of warning, Sabrina was thrown into a closet. The door slammed closed and the outside handle sizzled as Tanya fused it to lock her in. Exhausted and trapped, Sabrina sank to the floor, wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed in dismal surrender.

"Now you've done it." Salem hissed.

Sabrina flinched, startled by the unexpected voice from the back corner of the closet.

"I thought you were going to sleep on the couch," she snapped in a harsh whisper, angry because Tanya had blindsided her again, and annoyed because Salem was a witness to this latest humiliation.

**A/N now, for MY fic!!!**

She wondered why she even minded if Salem knew about Tanya beating her once again.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Salem whining about being hungry.

"Shut up, Salem." She snapped, and then sighed. It was wrong to take out her frustration on the cat.

When he gave her the big, watery puppy dog/cat eyes, she sighed and said "Sorry, Salem, I'm just stressed out." She picked him up and put him on her lap and stroked his head absently.

"It's all right. I can feel your pain. Let me tell you, if you ever plan on taking over the world, be prepared for high levels of stress caused by stupid employees. Like that idiot, Gotham."

She smiled. She had almost forgotten Salem was once human.

"Sabrina?"

"Mmhmm?" she said.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Something important?"

"I dunno. Think."

"Uh, Sab?"

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered."

She faced him, only to be blinded by white light. She shielded her eyes with her hands.

"My hundred years are up." He said, as the white light vanished. He stared at his fingers. "I have thumbs." He stated after clambering off her awkwardly.

She said nothing as she was too busy looking at him.

"What?"

She shook her head as if to say "Nothing."

He had straight hair. Pitch black. His skin was almost _white. _He had startling green eyes. Almost _cat-like. _No pun intended. But there were dark rings around his eyes, as though he hadn't gotten enough sleep for a long time.

He was dressed in a suit, the same colour as his fur, or hair.

"_What?_"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised." Internally, she thought 'Wow. I've never seen any pictures of him before. He's very hot.'

"I wonder…" he pointed at nowhere in particular and an apple appeared. "Wahoo!" he cheered. "I have my magic back!"

"Salem, that's great!" she said, still a bit startled. It was pretty obvious why she had forgotten. What, with the Devil sleeping right outside?

"Now, to get us out of here." He murmured and zapped the closet door.

It swung open. "Whoa, cool." Said Sabrina.

Salem grinned triumphantly.

She hopped out silently and helped Salem out too. He rested his hand on her shoulder, unsteady on two legs. He soon got the hang of it and was able to walk normally.

She couldn't stop looking at his face. Perfect, oval shaped face, and he was so slim! Not skinny, or scrawny, but slim.

Tanya woke up, just as they were about to sneak out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Spellman?" she asked nastily. "The spell I cast wasn't good en- oh. Well, well, well. What do we have here? So who's the hottie?" she asked making eyes at Salem, who cowered behind Sabrina.

Sabrina saw no harm in telling the truth. "He's Salem."

"Oh," she said, her smile turning into a bit of a frown. "The talking cat?"

"Not anymore. Now, he's a fully powerful warlock and could rip you to shreds with a single point. And he won't hesitate to do it, will you, Salem?"

"Ummmm, sure, why not?" he shrugged. "If I can almost take over the world, killing a bimbotic witch won't be too much of a problem, now will it?" he was fast to catch on. He knew he was able to kill Tanya, but couldn't because of the stupid rules and his stupid conscience.

Tanya didn't look intimidated, though rather more cautious.

"You won't have your little _boyfriend _to protect you next time, you know." She spat.

"He's _not _my boyfriend!" cried Sabrina at the same time Salem cried "She's not my _girlfriend_!"

They looked at each other and blushed.

"_I'm _going _out. _And don't you try and _stop _me." She said huffily, almost losing the icy coolness that intimidated Sabrina so much.

She heaved a sigh of relief when Tanya left.

"You do know I can't actually do that, right?"

"Oh, yeah, 'course. I just wanted to scare her."

"I see."

"Well, come on, we'd better go get that book to see if anything's in it." She said.

"We? Who said there was a _we_?"

"Oh, _fine. I _had better go get that book."

"Much better."

She rolled her eyes.

Salem cautiously opened the fridge door. He hadn't done that in a long time.

He looked around. "Ooooh," he said, finding a sandwich which Sabrina had made not long ago but had been too preoccupied to eat.

He bit into it while Sabrina sighed in disappointment when she saw that the book was still blank.

"Try 'shields up'" he said.

"What? That is the lamest thing I have ever heard."

"Fine, _you _think of a better solution." He grumbled.

"Oh, _fine. _Shields up." She muttered.

"You have to say it with emotion." He added.

"Shields _up!" _barked Sabrina. She was shocked to see words and diagrams appearing on the page. She traced the ink with her fingers.

"Told ya so."

She rolled her eyes at the triumphant grin on Salem's face.

"Look at this!" she cried excitedly, pointing at the page.

He rolled his eyes. "Sabrina. I've read the whole thing from cover to cover. Most of it's crap but there _is _some useful stuff."

She ignored him. "I can conjure up a shield to protect myself from Tanya's spells! Just like she did."

"Sabrina gets a gold star!" said Salem and mockingly clapped his hands.

She glared at him.

"I gotta try this out!" she said.


End file.
